Breaking the Unfixable
by UndoneChaos
Summary: South Park has always been, well, stranger than strange. We know about all of the shit our Fab Four get into. But we never hear about the Goths. Some weird stuff has been happening to them, too, and it's time we all know what. Collab with CreekGrrl, she's awesome! Rated M for content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is an RP that I'm doing with my friend and Fan-Fiction buddy CreekGrrl. I give half credit to her, possibly more, seeing as she was most of the characters and I mostly did the settings… ANYWHO! On to the story! Also, this is going to be turned into a comic by yours truly. I'll post that on deviantART when I've gotten it done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. CreekGrrl doesn't own South Park. Only Matt and Trey do. Henceforth, the SP crew is not ours.**

"Damn, it's cold", I muttered to myself, breathing in the smoke from the fag that hung loosely from my swollen lips. It could have–and probably was–the fault of the ice-covered stone wall I was leaning against, but South Park's always freezing, so it could have just been that too.

I looked out into the playground of our old elementary school. The swings were covered with shaven ice, the poles holding the slide up probably so cold they were hot. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, of what appeared to be someone coming towards me. I sighed again. I really do hate people.

Turns out said person was Tweek Tweek, the twitchy little blonde boy. I didn't know him well, so I greeted him with the the same greeting I give to every one of _them_.

"Hello, conformist. What do you want?" I asked dully, flipping the dyed red-over-black hair out of my grey eyes. Tweek twitched, and I held in a laugh.

"Gah! H-have you seen Craig around?" he asked, timid as ever. Have I seen Craig around? And Craig was that stoic, the one who looks like he has a stick up his ass all the time? Why was Tweek looking for him?

"No, dude. Why do you care? He's probably smoking with all of the other conformist douches ruining their lungs and straight As", I clipped back at him. I breathed in on my cigarette again, blowing smoke in Twitch Boy's face.

"Gah! I-I… GAH! I need to tell him something! L-Last Clyde checked, he was with you and Evan, smoking!" Oh, poor innocent one. You've been tricked by the Taco Lover once again.

"Oh, yeah", I retorted. "Like we'd be caught dead with _that_ fag bucket." I flipped my hair out of my eyes again, inwardly growling when it fell right back into place. "I don't know where he is, OK?"

Apparently my little comment hit a sore spot on the coke addict, because he flipped me off. "He. Is. Not. A. FAG!" Tweek sighed. "Fine, maybe Evan will know where he is. If not, I'll check with Henrietta and Georgie."

Huh? Check with MY group? I flipped him off back, growling. "I called him a fag BUCKET. There's a difference. And Ev, Henri, and G are all at the diner. I don't think they know where he is." I crossed my arms and grinned smugly, glad I had dealt with that little misunderstanding.

"HE ISN'T A BUCKET EITHER! I have Evan and Henrietta's numbers, I'll call them." I balked at the blonde boy as he whipped out his phone, dialing a number. Since when in High Hell did Evan and Henrietta talk to the Cs? "Gah! H-Hey Evan, h-have you seen Craig anywhere? BUT I'M NOT THERE!… S-Sorry, look, I'm on my way there now." He pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the end button, stuffing it back into that ripped front pocket of his. Ripped front pocket of pants that hugged very girlish hips… I shook my head. No time to be a conformist now.

"He's a Harbucks looking for me. Evan, Henrietta, and Georgie are there too." What? My friends at some faggy, rundown coffee shop? What the fuck?

"Oh, whatever! Those stupid conformist fagatrons… Well, when you get there, tell them that they need to talk to me. Pronto. Or whatever you people say." I then grabbed my cigarette out of my mouth, flicking it in his direction.

"We d-don't really say anything. Only the stupid people who think they're cool say that. Gah! Wh-Why don't you come with me? After all, Henrietta, Evan, and Georgie come there every Sunday for coffee. It helps the business."

Helps the business? Only people who think they're cool say that? The little fucker is trying to burn me! I slapped my palm against my face and sighed. "Yeah, whatever. I guess I'll walk with you." I shoved my hands in my pockets grumpily and started to walk. Dear Cthulhu, I hope no one sees me…

**First installment of the RP I'm doing with CreekGrrl! Hop you liked, more to come!**

**Ciao for now**

–**Chaos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second installment of Breaking the Unfixable. Finally…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

We walked to Harbucks in silence, aside from Twitch Boy's little 'spasmos'. I was almost getting used to them. Almost. At one point though he nearly ran into a pole, which almost _killed_ me I laughed so hard. We finally reached the old, rundown 'family coffee shop', though, which I was more than grateful for.

"Where have you been?! I've been walking around this fucking town for HOURS!" Craig spat as soon as we entered Harbucks. He had a death glare in his eyes and I , so the little fag is in trouble with his gay lithe boyfriend? Hilarious.

"Gah! I didn't mean to!" Tweek yelped. "You seemed to be avoiding me!" The sharpness in Craig's eyes melted into softness and he looked away, a blush tinting his checks. What? Blush?! That boy?

"Sorry, I've just been feeling… strange lately and…" he shrugged, looking back up at Tweek. "Sorry if I seemed like I was avoiding you. I was figuring shit out." He looked up at me and nodded. "Dylan", he said in recognition before turning back to the Human Vibrator. "Tweek, the fuck are you doing with this cocksucking ass?" Hey! I don't suck cock! Dickbiter! Jesus Christ…

"Henrietta, Evan, and Georgie are here. Dylan said th-that he needed to talk to th-them", Tweek stuttered.

"Yah, I do", I spat, turning my gaze to my supposed 'friends'. "What the fuck are you guys doing ditching me? Jesus fucking Christ! You know what", I stopped myself, laughing, "don't answer that. I don't want to know." I turned to leave the crappy building then, back to my gang.

"Dyl, wait!" Henrietta said, speaking up. I stopped. "We didn't mean to ditch out on you. Georgie likes to sketch here, and we've found it's cheaper than the diner. And Evan and I need to tell you something…" She trailed off. In the background, Tweek mentioned needing to talk to Craig and let him off, but I wasn't paying attention. I reached up, pushing my goddamned bangs out of my eyes as I turned around.

"Whatever. What is it?" I asked in mock curiosity. "Are you, like, dating or something? That'd be a laugh." I spoke the next words in my sarcastic drawl. "The boy and the girl who don't believe in love have finally found it! You should write a book."

"Ha fucking ha. But yeah, we are going out. It isn't the faggy conformist type love." Evan answered. Ouch. Right, OK, this is what you get for being a dick, Dylan. They're probably just shitting you.

"It's a cold love. Shaped by darkness", Henri said sincerely, setting a hand on Evan's shoulder. I flinched.

"Just what I needed to hear." I laughed, but it burned my throat to speak the next words. "Hope you're fucking happy wallowing in the fucking pit of fucking blackness to-fucking-gether you fucking conformists!" I turned back around, starting to walk out of the shop again. I didn't need this.

"If he doesn't get it now, he never will", I heard Henri say. OK, _that _struck a nerve. I swerved around, glaring daggers at Henrietta.

"What did you say?" I asked, growling. "You think I don't understand? Well listen here, you fucking fat COW, I vey well _do_ understand! You've turned into fucking sheep! I get what you're feeling, and I guess you do have the right to call it 'love', but what YOU don't get is that now there's only. Fucking. Me! And don't you dare say there's Georgie too, because you wanna fucking know something? He has FRIENDS! Yeah, that's right, fucking conformist friends. Like, you know, Ike Broflovski? They ALWAYS hang out! And don't you dare say 'oh, we can still hang out' because NO WE CAN'T! It won't be the fucking same anymore! You just don't get it. You may think that what you have is happiness, but time will prove you wrong. And now it's just me. Thanks for caring about your friends for once, since I've always been there for you!" My voice was slowly slipping away, but I shook my head, continuing my rant. "And don't you say any different! Evan, I saved you from you dad! And Henri? Remember when you were being bullied, and i stood up for you? And this is my thanks. Well," I felt tears drip down my pale cheeks, but I didn't care. If my friends got to be fucking conformists, than so did I. "When you come crying about your breakup, don't run to me because I WON'T BE THERE!" The tears were falling heavily now, and this tim I didn't bother to move my bangs away.

"We know you've backed us up before, but this deal isn't about you. We told you because you're our friend and we care about you enough not to leave you clueless", Evan answered calmly. I growled.

"I remember, but I love Evan. You've been there for me so much. I care about you, and we can't promise that things will stay the same, because as you said, they won't. But you're wrong about a few things. One, Ike isn't conformist, he's just intelligent and Georgie hangs out with him for the hell of it. But we can still hang out", Henrietta added. The growl went deeper.

"Yeah", Evan said, standing up and putting his arm around Henri's shoulders. And yet another part of my soul has been sucked into a dark oblivion. "Things may not be the same, but we actually can still hang out. You don't need to be a whiny conformist about it like Clyde Donovan."

Excuse me? You little bitch! "NEVER COMPARE ME TO A FUCKING CONFORMIST YOU FUCKING ASS! One day... One day you'll see it like I do. And then you'll feel horrible. But it won't be my problem anymore. I won't be here. If my only friends... If my only friends ditch me, then what's the point? I'm going home. Don't follow me, don't stop me. One day you'll see. But this has to be done!" I knew I was being irrational, but did I give a fuck? No! At my last comment, I turned around and left the coffee shop. Actually _left_ this time.

"God dammit... " Evan sighed. "It wasn't an intentional insult. We should apologize, but later. If he doesn't come over tomorrow night for our horror fest, then we'll know he's taking it hard."

"I'll go talk to him", Henrietta said. "He better not fucking be fucking cutting again. Cutting is for whiny bitches." She followed after me, all the way to my house and through my font door. "C'mon, Dyl. Is it really that big a deal?" Yes it is, backstabbing witch! Go die in a hole.

"Fucking fuck!" I cried, letting my favorite little friend assist in the crimson drops on my white bathroom tile. Oh, fuck you. I know what you're thinking. "This fucking hurts! How the shit are you supposed to–" I heard Henrietta walk through my house and stop at the door. "Oh, Henri, uh... HEY GODDAMMIT GO THE FUCK AWAY! Ow! Jesus Christ... I'm feeling dizzy." I really shouldn't cut so deep. I felt myself fall to the floor with a thud. "Fucker! Seriously, Henrietta! You should just go away like a good little conformist!" And I really hope she did. I didn't want to see her face as the last thing in my life before everything… went… black.

**I know, I know. You're all thinking that Dyl's being a giant pussy. But you're on HIS side in this story, remember that.**


End file.
